


Writ in Skin

by Wholesaleromance



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, graphic depictions of me losing my mind, idk what this is, reylo has destroyed me, slight porn, soul mates bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:03:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesaleromance/pseuds/Wholesaleromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey has two names written on her wrist, one is her enemy and one is her lover.  She doesn't know they're the same person. (Drabble based on a tumblr post)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writ in Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://kylawren.tumblr.com/post/140281022560/kylawren-luvkurai-vcntress-chekhovsgum from Tumblr. I may have gotten a little carried away.

He’s tall and menacing as he watches her. The gnarled blade of his saber bathes them both in a sinister red glow. On her wrist she has his name spelled out clear as day.

“I’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time,” she says. And it’s true, she was so curious. Since she had heard whispers of him on Jakku. She had wondered if he would be her enemy or her lover. Though, admittedly Kylo Ren wasn’t exactly a name one took to be kind.

“Have you?” He asked, voice distorted through his mask. Rey nods at him.

“Show me your face,” she commands, watching with interest as he listens to her. She can feel that he’s curious about her as well.

His face is handsome. She’s almost struck by how attractive he is. People always painted him as a monster, but from where she was standing she could see clear as day that he was human.

“Show me your wrists,” He says, voice low and no longer mangled by the distortion of the mask. She doesn’t want to show him something so intimate if she’s wrong. And she has a feeling that she is. If Kylo Ren is every bit the monster people say he is, then he is her enemy.

She obeys his request anyways, feeling a thrill in her stomach as she removes her wrist guards and his gaze rakes over her skin. His eyes seem so hungry, devouring every inch of the flesh she exposes to him. He powers down his saber hands gripping her wrists. He reads the names, a mix of emotions in his eyes.

He traces his fingertips first over his own name, Kylo Ren and then over the other name Ben Solo. When he sees Ben he looks haunted, sad, enraged. She wonders if he knows him. She doesn’t ask.

“Which are you then, Kylo?” She asks, “nemesis or soul mate?” His gaze travels from her wrists to her face. He releases her arms and takes a step back from her, straightening up to his full height. He looks uncomfortable, uneasy by what he had seen written on her skin.

“Both,” He tells her and it’s all the answer she needs.

“It doesn’t work that way,” she whispers, drawing her saber staff from its sheath and igniting the double sided green blade.

“It can, and it does,” He corrects her, pulling off his gloves and pulling back the guards covering his own wrists and showing her where her name marred his flesh on both arms.

“Liar,” she whispers, but her heart isn’t in it. She doesn’t want to fight him.

“I’m telling the truth, Rey,” He says back calmly.

“Why do I have two names then?” She asks, staring down at her wrists to drive the point home.

“They’re both me,” he chokes out, even if he knows Ben Solo died a long time ago when he slaughtered the Padawans at Luke’s Jedi Academy.

“How?” She asks. He reaches out again, gripping her wrist and tracing his bare thumb over the name Ben Solo.

“I used to be him,” Kylo tells her, “Ben Solo. Son of Leia Organa and Han Solo. I still am him sometimes.” He isn’t sure why he’s admitting this to her. She’s both his enemy and his soul mate, showing her his weakness now obviously does him no favors.

Rey says nothing, lifting her head and looking into his eyes. She searches him for a long moment, powering down the staff she holds in the opposite hand. He watches her sheathe the saber and is in awe that she believes him son readily.

“I would know if you were lying,” she tells him and before he can protest her reading his surface thoughts, she’s invading his space.

Her fingers are in his hair, her lips crashing down on his own desperately. She flicks her tongue against his bottom lip, tasting him. He stands rigid at first, the touch of another person is so foreign to him. But here she is, his soul mate giving him everything he had ever dreamed of and more.

“Touch me, Ben,” she said and he nearly came apart at the sound of his name. He grips her to him, crushing her against his body by her waist. His hands gripping her hips, fitting her against him to deepen the kiss.

He loves the sensation of her pressed against him just so. The easy way she fits against his body.

There would be a battle between the two of them soon. That much was inevitable, but now? Right now, the only thing he wanted was to claim her.

He wanted to burn his claim into her skin, as he wanted her to burn him. Her lips and teeth were against his throat, her hands desperately palming at his cock through his robes.

“We shouldn’t do this here,” He groans against her, stilling the hand that is stroking him. She makes a soft noise of protest, but stops nonetheless.

“Then where?” She asks.

“Come with me,” he whispers. Her eyes widening at the request

“To the dark side?”

“Yes.”

“You know I can’t. I wont.”

“Just for tonight,” He pleads. She watches him, eyes wide, consciousness pressed against his searching for a trap, but all she finds is darkness, desire, and fleeting joy.

“Yes,” she says finally. For him she could spend one night cloaked in darkness, just as she knew he would one day spend forever in the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Social Media:  
> Tumblr: http://kylawren.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: http://twitter.com/diaryofphasma  
> Webcomic: http://unfinishedcomic.com  
> DeviantART: http://kylowren.deviantart.com  
> BadFic & Kylo Ren Sings: http://badfic.space


End file.
